Peril
by Munchkin25
Summary: Picks up after Digging Deep. Amy refuses to believe that her uncle is dead despite what everyone else thinks. With the help of Fin, will they find Munch on time and try to save him from his falsified fate?
1. Ch 1: Riddle Me This And Tell Me Why

Hello everyone! Here is my next long awaited story. I begin by summarizing what happened in the last one, so in order for this one to make sense, you need to read Digging Deep. Dick Wolf owns all the character and I own all my made up ones especially Amy. So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Last time on Law and Order Special Victims Unit…**

_A case of the utmost confusion. _

"Well, apart from there being blood and guts everywhere, there was money everywhere too."

"Money?" asked Cragen, "Kinda cold to be robbing banks at night."

"Yeah, but since when does our government print on only one side of the bill?" ask Munch giving his signature peering-over-his-glasses look.

"Counter fit delivery gone bad then?" asked Stabler.

_Questions will be asked…_

"He has a son?" asked Munch quickly.

* * *

"It's forty-four degrees and that's all you're wearing? A silk, tank top blouse!" exclaimed Munch.

"If the kid runs, just follow me okay?" said Amy.

"What!" cried Fin.

"Take the driver's seat, Fin."

"Wait! I'm the police! Stop!" cried Amy as she ran after the boy.

* * *

"You told him his father was dead, didn't you?" asked Munch.

"I had to. Otherwise, he would have ran out of those doors without another moment's hesitation," said Amy.

* * *

"What's going on?" he asked to Munch.

"We're going to interview the Mario, but we have a little problem," said Munch.

"What?"

"We can't use Amy as a translator.

* * *

"Hey Amy. What's up?" asked Novak.

"I need a favor, Casey," said Amy.

"Usually I ask what kind, but judging from the look on your face, I'm going to ask how big?" asked Novak.

"Pretty big," said Amy, "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"There is someone I do know and she is really, really, really good. Remember that Billy Tripley case and how the father wouldn't produce the son in court?"

"Well, I heard about it, but what does this have to do with our case?"

"The father, who's still in jail, is still there because of her. Her name is Mary Conway Clark and she is the best of the best. "

"Call her and tell her I referred you to her, alright? And by the way, nice car girl. Are you letting the boys drive it yet?"

"Hell would have to freeze over before I let them drive this baby," said Amy and Novak laughed as she climbed out of Amy's car.

_But when the detectives get too close to the truth…_

"This wouldn't be related to them storming into our squad room and raiding John's desk, now would it?" he asked.

* * *

"Detective John Munch was working on a case related to counterfeiting and a sexually-based homicide. However, we have heard of this counterfeit group he was investigating. We ran into some of their money in Jersey a few months back. Since it was smuggled over state-lines, it became a federal case. We've been trying to track them down for months, but it seems as quickly as we found them, they disappeared from our radar. When we heard about his case over the news, we began an investigation of our own. We were about to arrest Sanders if the Queensboro Bridge had not had an accident. We would've caught him for you and not risked the mess of your detective being shot."

"You knew about this! You didn't even bother to come and tell us this?" said Fin.

"You guys haven't changed since you put Alex in witness protection," said Stabler.

"Detectives and Captain Cragen, John Munch is dead. If you proceed to continue his investigation, as I know some of you will, then we will investigate and prosecute you. Do you understand?" said Hammond, "And I will personally see to it that you will be removed from the force with an honorable discharge. You may go now."

And Hammond showed them the door. But as they were leaving, all the squad gave him their most hatred look.

"Oh and by the way," Hammond added before shutting the door, "I want your witness, Mario Ramos to be produced in my office by no later than tomorrow."

_Someone may pay the price…_

"10-52! 10-52! Officer down!"

BANG!

"John!" exclaimed Fin.

* * *

Amy sank to the floor and picked up the badge. It had the numbers 2573 printed on it. She traced her fingers around the numbers. "He's alive," she muttered.

* * *

"_**In the criminal justice system, sexually-based defenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the detectives that investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**_

**John Munch's Apt.**

**Thursday November 17th, 2005**

It was six o' clock and Amy Munch sat on the couch, flipping absentmindedly through the channels on the TV. Her eyes had a far away look in them. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail; it was a frizzy mess. Her book that she started two weeks ago remained unfinished and gathering dust on the coffee table. The rest of the apartment was clean and that was the only item that had dust on it.

She took some days off after the funeral. It was a pure mess. Cragen had reinstated her again after a week off only to tell her that the government had graciously paid for his funeral services. All the people he knew came to mourn his loss. Even Emily came and that was a hard moment for Amy. She forgot she had that conversation from their last date in her mini tape recorder. Besides Emily, Amy met various people including a few from the Baltimore Homicide Division and some that were on the NYPD force before they left because of personal reasons. Many people admired him.

After the funeral, she went back to a squad room and to a squad (though Fin had patched things up with her) that would not talk to her. Before she left to take some personal time off, Cragen had given them a speech before she left.

"People, I know that some of you feel that Munch is still alive and he's somewhere out there. I do too. However, if we go looking for him, we would only raise suspicion in the government's eyes. Therefore, I'm giving you orders not to look for him despite what your heart feels."

Of course, when he said this, he was looking at Amy most of the time and Fin too. Amy left without saying goodbye with the exception of Fin seeing her to her car.

"You gonna be okay?" he had asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"If you need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks Fin, but I don't think I won't be needing it."

Sanders was in their custody, but he was not giving up any names or anything related to the shooting. Balthus was being a pain in the ass too since she wasn't letting the detectives see him at all for an interrogation.

So now Amy was enjoying her last day off. She had not packed Munch's stuff. The room had been left untouched since that day. She had closed the door too. She couldn't bear to look at it.

She looked from the TV to the kitchen counter. A badge, a gun with its cartridge, a file, keys, and a piece of paper that had a handprint with an "M" in the middle laid there. Amy didn't know who sent it, but she knew one thing.

John Munch was still alive.

Yet, Cragen had ordered them to ignore what they felt. But she couldn't. That feeling over the past two weeks had got so strong that Amy wasn't getting a good night sleep. She had a copy of his case file, the case file that the government had supposedly taken from them. The piece of paper that had the handprint with an "M" looked like Mario's handprint from a picture that he had done that fateful morning before Munch and Fin interviewed him to find out where Sanders lived.

Somehow she knew. He was out there, some where. Whether it took her whole life time to find him, she knew that he was still alive. She needed to know.

The badge gleamed in the light from the living room lamp. It stood propped up by his gun. Amy stared at it for the longest time.

2573…

2573…

2573…

2573…

2573…

Amy snapped out of her trance-like state. She took the badge and gun and opened the door of her uncle's room and tossed them onto the bed. She was about to shut the door when she stopped. She closed her eyes and her free hand curled into a fist. She went back into the room, grabbed them, and put them back on the counter. She looked at the wall clock. It was six thirty now. She pulled out some work clothes and went to go take a shower.

It was seven when she was fully dressed and was staring at the items on the counter. The feeling, now stronger than ever before, was now trying to come out of her chest. She closed her eyes.

"A detective is taught to go by their gut feeling despite the evidence or other factors. Never ignore it, for it will bite you in the ass."

Amy took her keys and cell phone. She had removed the phone tap that day after the government told her he was dead. She dialed Fin's number.

"Fin, hey it's me. Listen, don't talk until I'm done. I need you to meet me somewhere. Don't tell anyone where you're going. I have something I need to show you. Meet me at the soccer field when we were undercover in thirty minutes."

And Amy took her keys, grabbed the items and put them in the envelope, and left the apartment. She waved at the landlord before she left the building. He waved back as she left through the front door.

It was windy, but Amy didn't mind. It felt good having something cool blow against her face. She closed her eyes and let it passed through her. She looked at the ahead of her and sighed.

"And so it begins," she muttered to herself before climbing inside her car.

**

* * *

Central Park**

Fin pulled up to the old soccer field that was not in use for the season. He looked around the field and saw a lone figure walking around it. He got out and walked to the figure.

"You better have a damn good reason for dragging my ass out here, Amy," said Fin when he saw her.

"I do, Fin," and Amy pulled out the envelope and showed it to him.

Fin took it and looked inside. His eyes grew big then he looked at Amy then back to the envelope.

"You're not serious. When did you get this?" Fin asked astounded at the contents.

"The day he died," said Amy.

"Or supposedly died. You think he's still alive."

"Yeah. There was no return address. My landlord said that the UPS guy delivered it, but it had to be after that meeting with Hammond. The UPS guy comes at three o' clock in the afternoon. That envelope arrived at five, an hour before I got home. I asked my land lord."

"What about Mario?"

"There's a handprint in there that looks like that picture that's hanging upstairs in the crib. And it has an 'M' in the middle of it. I think he is with him, the question is, where?"

"Amy don't go biting off more than you can chew…" began Fin.

"Fin look at me! The government went through a lot of trouble paying for his funeral, taking over his case, and now someone right under their noses is giving me this stuff. Someone wants me to know that he's alive, but why?"

"Do you know why?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I'm gonna find him, Fin. And I don't give a damn what the Captain or the rest of the squad thinks. If it takes my whole life, then so be it. If I lose my badge, then so be it! For once, I actually had peace in my own life, some stability when I found out he was in SVU. It was my fault that I never made an attempt to patch things up between us. And now the government is telling me just forget about him? That he doesn't exist! I may not be like my uncle, but I'm not stupid. They're covering up something and it's not about the case. Well, maybe the case has something to deal with it. Maybe John found out something and he never told us. I've been looking over his notes and that case file and I haven't found it yet. I know I will, it's just a matter of time and I won't give up."

"And whatever I'm going to say is not gonna change your mind?" asked Fin.

"Damn right you are."

Fin sighed and looked at her. "You know, the squad room has been a little boring lately. I say, if you're gonna have fun, then I want to have some fun too. What do you need?"

"You have connections with the underground world, right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah," said Fin, "But only if it's about drugs or something along the lines of that."

"See if they know Sanders name. I read in the case file that he was a heavy user of Marijuana. He got busted a few times on possession."

Amy began to walk away when Fin stopped her.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"Just say you're working on a case and definitely not a word to the Captain until the time is right."

"That is if he lives that long to see the day. But when are you going to tell Elliot and Olivia?"

Amy looked up at the sky and gave him a smile.

"When they start talking to me again. I'm gonna pay Sanders a little visit at Rikers. Tell the Captain I'm there."

"Okay, I will. Don't worry about it," Fin replied.

"And Fin?"

"What Amy?"

"We never had this conversation."

**

* * *

Rikers Island**

"Detective, you're wasting your time," said Balthus as she showed her I.D. to the guard and he buzzed her through, "You should let homicide take over this case."

"No, I'm not going to. I got special clearance from my Captain to investigate the murder of John," said Amy showing her badge and handing over her gun, " And wasting my time, to me, would be talking to you all day."

"I see Munchkins taught you well."

"Yes he did and his name is John Munch, Balthus. I was disgusted when showed up at his funeral. I had to resist the urge to have you escorted out."

"I had to pay my respects to a formidable adversary. He was always a pain in the ass if he was a primary."

"Funny, I always thought he seemed to show off his detective skills a little more when you were around."

Balthus snorted and they walked into a holding cell with Sanders who was grinning smugly.

"I'm not going to talk detective," said Sanders as they walked in.

"Okay this meeting is over," said Balthus and began to leave, but Amy kept right on walking and sat in a chair across from Sanders.

"Detective, do you have to make this harder than what it has to be?" said an annoyed Balthus.

"What can I say, I like to be an annoying person," said Amy, smirking, "Now, what was I going to ask you? Ahh, yes. Marky Sanders, who was the sniper?"

"I thought I told your ADA that he wouldn't give up the name unless he got offered a deal," said Balthus.

"What she said," said Sanders.

"Okay," said Amy, "Perhaps I can ask you this then, if you can answer it, that is. What's your favorite type of pizza?"

"Uh! Quit wasting time, detective," snarled Balthus.

"I like pepperoni," said Sanders.

"Pepperoni's good. I like pepperoni too," said Amy, nodding.

She then got up and began to circle around the table.

"Let's face it Marky. You don't like me and I don't like you. My squad hates your guts so bad, that if I brought the whole lot of them here, they would be resisting the urge to kick your ass until there was nothing left of it."

"Watch it detective!" said Balthus warningly.

"The public doesn't like cop killers. They despise them. In fact, in the court of public opinion, you've already got the needle in your arm. There not going to look at the fact that you're junkie and you need help, they're going to look at the fact that you never gave up a name to save your own ass. They want you dead as you wanted that detective dead. Oh I forgot, he is dead because of you!"

Sanders began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. He looked at Balthus, but she was paying more attention Amy, who was still circling the table like a hawk. Now Amy went in for the kill.

"But you're a smart junkie, I'll give you that much credit. Junkies are never that smart. Eliminating one of the primary detectives, I gotta give you some credit. Not everyone has the guts to ask a sniper to eliminate a cop."

"One…one…one of the…primaries?" stuttered Sanders.

"Shut up Mark!" barked Balthus.

"Yeah, one of the primaries. You knew we were on to you, that's why you eliminated him! For your own damn gain. We knew about your money scheme, we knew about your record, hell we even knew about how many drug dealers you pist off. You're just a selfish, lying bastard!"

"I AM NOT A LYING BASTARD! THAT SCHEME WOULD'VE GONE GREAT IF YOU AND THE GOVERNMENT HADN'T STARTED SNOOPING AROUND! RAMOS WAS THE BEST MAN I HAD UNTIL SOMEONE THAT I WAS COMPETING WITH FINISHED HIM OFF! I WOULD'VE DOMINATED THIS CITY IF THAT STUPID WALKENS HADN'T MESSED UP EVERYTHING!"

"MARK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Balthus, "This interview is over detective! Get out!"

And Amy left the room with a smug look on her face.

**

* * *

Corner of 7th and 4th Avenues**

**Brooklyn**

Fin sat waiting in his car. He had been canvassing all morning around Brooklyn showing a picture of Sanders. No one knew him until the last guy he slammed against the wall told him of someone who might of ran into him. So now he waited on the other side of the street waiting for a short, stocky man he followed and watched him go into a small corner store.

"Should've brought my crossword puzzle if I knew it was going to take this long," Fin muttered, but then he saw him walk out and he laughed to himself.

"Now it's time to kick some ass," he said and got out.

Fin walked over to the other side of the street and got in front of the short stocky man. He saw an alley way coming up and disappeared into it. When the short, stocky man passed the alley way, Fin grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"WHOA! WHAT THE…" began the man.

"Shut your trap, Thomas Filtcher!" shouted Fin

"Who the hell are you?" asked Filtcher.

Fin showed him his badge. "Your worst nightmare brought to life!" He began to frisk him until he found what he was looking for.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Fin.

"I…I…I was holding it for someone!" cried Flitcher.

"Sure you were. You were just being a jolly good ol' pal now, weren't you?"

"I'm serious man!"

"And so am I when I haul your ass in!"

"Awww, come on man! It's eight days before Thanksgiving."

"Well then you outta know they saying that it's better to give than to receive!"

"Whadayah wanna know?"

"Mark Sanders, ever heard of him?"

"That cheap, good-for-nothing…"

"Don't give me your definition of him. How well do you know him?"

"Only to know that Walkens was his local competition when it came counterfeiting man."

"Who's Walkens?"

"Well, his first name is James. He's just got started in the counterfeiting business not too long ago. He's been doing pretty well, enough to really pist off Sanders. That's all I know."

Fin let go Filtcher.

"You know the deal man. I don't know, you don't know me," he said.

"Good enough for me," said Filtcher.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room**

Novak walked into the squad room, fuming. She had lost another case. In a span of two weeks, she had gone from a winning streak to a losing streak. And it was beginning to pist her off so much that she had to replace two of her softball bats because she had dented them from her batting cage practice.

"How'd it go?" asked Stabler.

Novak slammed her briefcase on near the coffee bar in frustration.

"I take it, you didn't win?" said Benson.

"What does it look like, Olivia? I've been on a stupid losing streak since…" but Novak couldn't finish the sentence.

"We know," said Stabler.

"If I keep this up, I'm going to get the worst ass chewing of my life from my boss soon. That's the last thing I need right now."

"Casey, calm down," said Benson.

"It's just so much has happened in so little time. It's not fair."

Benson patted her back and sighed. "She is right, none of what has happened so far has been fair, but what can we do? Cragen ordered us not to look for him," she thought.

She looked at an empty desk in front of her and looked back to Stabler, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Things aren't going to be the same," she thought, "At least if John's not around any more."

Amy came into the squad room without looking at anyone. Benson looked away from Amy's direction and Stabler began to busy himself with something on his computer. Novak looked from Amy, to Benson, and then to Stabler with confusion written all over her face.

"Did I miss something or are you guys still fighting over why Amy should have told you her secret?" asked Novak, frowning.

"Well, she should've," muttered Benson and she sat down at her desk.

Novak sighed and shook her head. She then looked at Amy who was busy at her computer, but stopped when she saw Novak looking at her.

"How was your trial?" Amy asked.

"Like the last trial, and the trial before that, and the trial before that trial…"

"Ahh," said Amy and she went back looking at her computer.

Novak began to feel a little out of place. No one was talking and it was too quiet in the squad room. She was about to take her leave when Cragen walked out of his office.

He had certainly looked better than what he looked right now. He had dark circles under his eyes, but he was alert. And he was also very depressed.

"Amy, can I see you for a sec?" he asked.

Amy closed the program that was running on her computer and walked to Cragen's office. Benson and Stabler looked at each other as Cragen shut his door. Novak thought it was now a good time to leave.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in my office," she said.

Stabler nodded and Novak quickly walked out of the squad room.

Benson was looking at her case files when Stabler gently grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" asked Benson, not looking up at him.

"Come on Olivia. This act's gotta stop some time," he said.

"But she should have told us, El. I don't care what you or anybody else says…"

"If I remember right, Amy Munch is not the only one with a secret here."

Benson looked at him.

"I know you haven't told Fin or Novak. And I know you definitely haven't told her either about your…um…origins shall we say," Stabler continued to say, "She was probably was going to tell us over time, but you gotta look at it from her perspective. It would've raised questions. I mean, would you like to be related to Munch?"

Benson let out a small laugh and Stabler smiled.

"So let's give up the silent treatment. It's been two weeks now and she's taking this a little harder than the rest of us even though she doesn't show it."

Benson smiled and wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay El, you win. I'll start being nice."

However, in Cragen's office, Cragen was concerned for Amy's well being. He thought she was going to bring trouble. Of all his detectives, he expected Fin and her to be looking for Munch, but they showed no signs of interest in the subject.

"Amy, are you sure you want come back and work?"

"Yes Captain," she replied, "I just need to get away from everything that reminds me of him."

"Kinda hard when you're working here to forget about him," he said.

"Look, I would like to just drive around New York City until I ran out of fuel, but considering fuel prices and a sniper that's still on the loose, I've got better things to do than try to come to terms with my feelings. I want to find his killer and I'm going to do it."

What she had said was a lie, but she wanted Cragen off her back. She didn't need anyone right now. She just wanted to find her uncle.

Cragen sighed. "Fine, but be careful, okay?"

"I will," she said and Amy left his office and shut the door.

"No ass chewing?" asked Stabler once she closed it.

"So you're talking to me now, are you? What's the occasion?" asked Amy sarcastically.

"Just wondering."

"Sure you were. You were wondering if I was going back to Homicide."

Benson sighed. "Look, we're just worried about you."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself," said Amy and sat at her desk.

Fin walked into the squad room, but before he could say anything to Amy, her cell phone rang.

"Amy here," Amy said into her cell phone.

"If you want to see your uncle again, then I suggest you meet in the alleyway behind Podley's Place."

And the mysterious caller hung up before Amy could say a word. Fin looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…we need to go, now. I got a call from my old partner and she said it was urgent that we come see her," said Amy quickly.

She grabbed her coat and Fin, and then ran out of the squad room.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Stabler and Benson shrugged.

**

* * *

Podley's place**

**149th street and southern blvd.**

**Bronx**

"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" asked Fin annoyed at the fact that Amy had just grabbed him and ran out of the squad room.

"Someone called me with information that could lead us to John," said Amy.

"HOLD IT!" exclaimed Fin and Amy stopped the car, "What did you say again?"

"I said someone called me and told me that they could give us information that could lead to John."

"Reality check! Ever heard of something called a trap?"

Amy slapped her hands on the steering wheel. "How could I been so stupid…"

"Look, I know how you've been feeling lately, but you need to stop and use common sense."

"But this guy said he knew where John was! He could have been the one that sent that envelope!"

"So what do you suggest doing if you don't want to end having your brain splattered all over the sidewalk?" asked Fin.

Amy cautiously drove down the alley way behind Podley's and stopped the car. Fin was hidden in the back seat with his gun out.

"Your vest on?" he whispered.

"Yeah and it's under my jacket," she replied.

"Good, now be careful when you're out there."

Amy turned off her car and got out. She pulled out her gun and looked around. Nobody was here, yet.

"Man, I wish this guy would hurry up," thought Amy, but a sudden noise stopped her train of thought.

"Who's there?" she called out, "I have my gun out and I won't hesitate to shoot! Show yourself unless you want to end up in the morgue!"

Amy heard something move behind her and she turned slowly. A person she knew and a tall figure loomed out from behind a dumpster. She nearly dropped her gun when she saw the person.

"¡Señora¡Señora¡Soy yo, Mario!"

"Oh my God! Mario!"

She squatted and opened her arms and he ran to her.

"¡Usted está bien¡Qué sucedió¡Dónde está Sr. Munch!" (Translation: Are you okay! What happened! Where's Mr. Munch!)

"He's fine, for now," said the man behind Mario.

Amy pulled Mario behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Well now, that's a nice thing to say to someone who has been trying to help find your uncle," said the man.

"Look, I don't have time to play games. Who are you and do you work for the government? Did you send me that envelope? Why do you want to help me? Why's Mario here when he's suppose to be with the feds?"

"Easy now. I'll answer some of your questions. Yes, it was I who send you the envelope with those items you now possess. I brought Mario here because of recent events and I didn't want you to think of me as the bad guy."

"You still haven't answered two of my questions," said Amy.

"The government screwed up. We thought he had no one in his family that cared about him with the exception of his squad."

"Him being my uncle?"

"Yes, but when you told us you were related to him, well, I couldn't stand and watch you suffer without knowing the truth now could I? I feel it's obligation for me to help you find your uncle. As for your first question you asked me, I cannot answer it."

"Where is he? Where is my Uncle John?"

"To save one life, you must sacrifice another. It always has been that way. His location is in a remedial center in town. Until he shows signs of improvement, only then will they move him out of town. The clock is ticking."

"That's it! All you are giving me is a riddle!" cried Amy.

"As for Mario, his mother recovered from her cancer treatment. We're flying her up here as we speak. Mario will be leaving the city tomorrow," said the man.

Amy looked at Mario out of the corner of her eye and then back to the man. She rose to her full height.

"How can I trust you?"

"That part is for you to decide."

Amy turned to Mario.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I promise I'll find the person who killed your father."

Mario hugged her. "It okay if you don't. I understand if you don't. As for Señor Munch, he is sleeping. He never wake."

"He is¿El es bien?"

"No, no he is very skinny and pale."

Amy tried to hold her tears back, but she couldn't. They soon began slide down her cheek.

"¿Que te pasa?" Mario asked.

"I'm just worried about him, that's all."

"We need to go," said the man, "I have given you what I know."

Amy hugged Mario and Mario ran back to the man. Amy went back to her car and climbed in. She reversed out of the alley way and drove onto the main street.

"Get up Fin! I have so much to tell you!" cried Amy.

Fin rose from his seat and listened to Amy. She told him about Rikers and how Sanders mentioned Walkens, what the man told her, and what happened to Mario.

"So that's it! He gives you some stupid riddle!" exclaimed Fin.

"Yes, and Munch is fine for now, but I have a feeling he's not doing too well. Unless, he shows signs of improvement, they're not going to move him out of the city," said Amy, "What did you find out from your connections?"

"You mentioned someone by the name of Walkens, right?" asked Fin.

"Well, when we get back to the squad room, run the name of James Walkens. I have a feeling he'll be our connection to finding John…"

"Or finding the murderer," finished Amy.

**

* * *

SVU Squad Room**

Fin and Amy walked into the squad room and for the first time in two weeks, they had some luck. Cragen seemed to be taking a nap and it seemed Benson and Stabler were out or interrogating a perp. They hung up their coats and got busy working.

Fin ran the name while Amy wrote down the riddle and tried to figure it out. Amy was struggling with the riddle when Fin hissed, "I found something!"

Amy abandoned her desk and went over to Fin's and looked at the computer screen.

"James Walkens, busted on aggravated assault and robbery not a year ago. Serve some time and just recently got out…" began Fin.

"When Mario and his father arrived from Panama," finished Amy.

"How are you doing on that riddle?"

"I wish I was doing better. I was never good at riddles."

Then they saw Benson and Stabler getting off the elevator. Fin quickly printed out the record and Amy grabbed and stuffed it along with the copy of the riddle inside her blazer pocket. Amy was just sitting down when they walked in.

"Hey," said Benson, "We brought you guys something to eat."

Fin and Amy looked at each other with sheepish grins.

**

* * *

John Munch's Apt.**

Amy walked inside her apartment and shut the door and sighed. Though it was only five o' clock, she was tired. She emptied the contents of her inside blazer pocket and looked at them. Then she put the yellow envelope next to them. She then grabbed the riddle and began to look at it.

_To save one life, you must sacrifice another. It always has been that way. His location is in a remedial center in town. Until he shows signs of improvement, only then will they move him out of town. The clock is ticking._

"What the hell does this mean! I've been trying to figure this out all afternoon!" screamed Amy in her thoughts, "Uncle John was good at riddles, not me!"

She hadn't even got passed the first line. It was driving her nuts. Fin read it over and over too and he did not even understand what it meant. She needed someone of her uncle's intellectual, someone who she could trust not ratting her out…

Then it hit her. Why had not she thought of that person before! Praying that the number was in the phone book, she scanned the list of names. She held back her scream of joy when she found it and began to dial it on her cell phone.

"Hi, Emily, this Amy Munch. Are you good at riddles?"

Somehow, someway Amy felt she was so close to finding her uncle if she contacted the person he was seeing before he died even thoughAmy had no idea where he was.

* * *

So, you like? Tell me by reviewing please!


	2. Ch 2: Cragen's POV Suspicion

A special treat to those who waiting so long for me to get this story up;a second chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Cragen's POV Suspicion**

I was sleeping in my office when Benson woke me up. I sat up from my bed and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Amy. I have a weird feeling that she's doing something behind our backs," said Olivia as she sat down in my chair.

"Well, I did find it strange that she wanted to return to work so eagerly even when I forced her to take some days off after the funeral," I said.

"Well she acted so strangely today. She was gone most of the time today and Fin was acting strange around her too."

"Olivia, I doubt they're having a relationship."

She sighed and looked at me.

"Listen, Olivia. She said to me today that she drives around the city to calm her nerves. Maybe she was doing that, I don't know. But if we start worrying about her and questioning her every time she returns from an outing, then she'll starting losing her trust in us."

Olivia still didn't look convinced and that's when I asked her.

"You still don't like and trust her, do you?"

She nodded.

"Olivia, I know how you feel, but you've got to let it go. Remember, you hold a secret yourself too, so you can't really blame her. Take the time to know her and see how you two are not so different as you think you might be."

Olivia looked at me and I looked at her. She then got up from my chair and said good night to me. I bade her a good night in return and went back to sleep.

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R and hopefully the next chapter gets up by tomorrow! 


	3. Ch 3: I Spy With My Little Eye

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here you go, the third chapter! Of course I own Amy and all the characters I make up, but the originals! So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Corner of W 107th street and Broadway**

**Morningside Heights**

**Friday, November 18th, 2005**

Amy sat in her car patiently waiting. The night before Emily had come over to her apartment and tried to help her solve the riddle. But when it got too late, they both called it a night. Emily decided she would take the riddle with her and stay up one more hour and try to solve it.

Amy had gone to work the next morning, feeling that her chest was somewhat lighter than the day before. As soon as she arrived however, she had to turn around. Emily had called her just right before she reached the station house garage and told her to meet her at the corner of 107th Street and Broadway. Not wanting to bring suspicion to herself and Fin, she turned around and called Fin to tell him she would be running late.

So now she sat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Emily was not running late, yet Amy was still impatient. Finally, she saw her coming to her car and let out a sigh. She rolled down her window.

"You stayed up all night figuring this thing out?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I did. Once I got passed the main message of the riddle, I just couldn't sleep until I got it done," said Emily, "I have a note to go along with this to explain it. I wish I could stay and talk, but I got to go to work. Promise me that when you find him, tell him I said hi, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. Thank you so much and remember…"

"I won't tell a soul."

And Emily left quickly back to her car and Amy turned her car around to go back to the precinct, but she stopped. She looked at the little notes Emily had made.

As she began to read through them, they started to make sense. But when she got to the third line of the riddle, her heart stopped. Emily had not only explained to her what the line meant, but had listed places to look for uncle. Her breath got caught in her throat and now she began to debate whether she should go into work or spend the day finding her uncle. Finally, she called Cragen.

"Hey Captain, it's me. I don't feel well today…oh you don't mind? Thanks so much. I promise I'll come in tomorrow."

She now began to dial Fin's number to tell him what she knew.

**

* * *

James Walkens Residence **

**84th Street**

**Jackson Heights**

**Queens**

Fin rapped on the door of James Walkens.

"Who is it?" said a voice from inside.

"Manhattan SVU. I got some questions," said Fin.

"Screw you man. I didn't do nothing," said Walkens through the door.

"I ain't leaving until I get my questions answered so you better open this door!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"How about I bring your parolee officer down here and tell him why you wouldn't cooperate with me?"

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it, I'm opening it."

Fin heard some locks being undone and finally Walkens opened the door a bit.

"Badge. Where's your badge?" asked Walkens.

Fin showed him his badge.

"Okay, make this quick," and Walkens opened the door all the way.

Fin walked inside and Walkens quickly shut the door.

"What do you want?"

"Where were you on November 2nd between the hours of noon and three o' clock p.m.?" asked Fin.

"I was here with my friend playing some poker," said Walkens.

"Mind giving me your friend's name so I can verify that?"

"Yeah, I do mind."

"Listen to me punk!" roared Fin as he grabbed Walkens and slammed him against the wall, "I wouldn't be playing games with me unless if you want your head in the wall! Now are you going to give it to me straight or do I have to bring you down to the station!"

"Alright! I was here alone running my business. That's all I did that day, I swear!"

"Sure, your first story was more believable! I should have gone and interrogated Sanders."

Walkens stopped struggling.

"What did you say?"

"So you know Sanders?" asked Fin.

"Know him! I trained him! Then once he got what he wanted to know from me, he started his own printing his own money. He's a rat."

Fin let Walkens go and sat down on a chair.

"What else do you know about him?"

"Well I heard rumors that he knew the government was onto him. After a screw up in Jersey, he began to be more careful. But when he knew the government was getting on his trail, he tried to lead them off by killing one of his people. He thought they would investigate it, but instead he now had the local authorities on his tail."

"Do you know who killed Javier Ramos?"

"No, I don't, but I bet my money that he hired the same guy to get the government off his tail."

Fin looked at him.

"What do you mean government?"

"That shooting and that detective that was killed two weeks ago. He did work for the government, did he?"

"No, he was my partner."

Walkens looked at him.

"So Sanders is now in a bit of a mess, is he? He still has the government on his trail and now he has the whole NYPD after his hide as well, hm? Too bad I couldn't see the end of him…"

"If given the chance, would you like to be a witness for the prosecution?"

"As long as the bastard goes to jail for what he did to me, then yes I…"

Fin's cell phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Fin. What? Now? But…okay, fine. Where? Got it," and he hung up.

"Um…I have some urgent business to take care of. Here's my card and perhaps I can take a formal statement from you at the station."

He slapped the card in Walkens' hand and left the room without saying goodbye. Walkens looked at him as he slammed the door.

**

* * *

Strawberry Diner **

**1049 Lexington Ave**

**Upper East Side**

Fin walked into the diner and saw Amy. Amy waved him over and he sat down on the opposite side from her.

"What is this news saying that you might have found John?" he asked

"You know that riddle I couldn't figure out? Well I called his girlfriend since she's a reporter," Amy said.

"Okay, I don't think I'm gonna like this, but go ahead," said Fin.

"Well she translated the whole thing last night. Look here, you know this first line…"

"'To save one life, you must sacrifice another.' Yeah, yeah, what about it?"

"It means we have to announce to New York and say that we found his killer and we are going to try him under the death penalty…"

"Because killing a cop in the state of New York results in an automatic death penalty trial, yeah I know," said Fin getting annoyed.

"Pay attention Fin! Then the second line 'It always has been that way,' well look at all those romantic stories from the past where someone would do anything to get the person they loved back, even killing someone!"

Fin still had a lost look and Amy began to shake her head.

"Fine, we'll come back to that. The next line 'His location is in a remedial center in town,' well there's tons of hospitals and clinics in New York City. So Emily thought that the guy meant hospitals or clinics with a center inside the hospital, like a garden of some sort and she narrowed it down to five places where John could be!"

"Which are?" asked Fin.

"Bellevue, Mt. Sinai, Lenox Hill, Harlem, and New York Downtown, all of which are in Manhattan."

"So he's in Manhattan?"

"He would have to be. They can't transport him for too long. He's in a coma. He needs to be hooked up to life support…"

Amy didn't finish her last sentence and she looked down at the table.

"So, what about the last bit?" asked Fin after a long silence.

"The last bit is basically saying that unless he shows signs of improvement, then the government whisk him away to someplace in the middle of nowhere, which could be any day."

Amy and Fin looked away from each other and another moment of silence past between them.

"I found Walkens and asked him a few things," said Fin finally.

"What did he say?" asked Amy.

"That I think Sanders mistaken Munch for the government and that he also trained him."

"To make counterfeit bills?"

"Yeah, then he ran off as soon as he knew how to do it."

"Great, and you got this from a con. I can't wait to put him on the stand," said Amy and she looked out the window.

"What is it?" asked Fin.

"Fin, you've done enough. Go back to the squad room."

Fin looked at her.

"Wait, if you're telling me just forget everything that I did…"

"Fin, you're a good person and to see you get in trouble because I pulled you into this mess, would only hurt me. I've taken the day off and I'm going to look for my uncle. Go back to the squad room."

"There's no way I'm going to let you take all the blame and go down for this…"

"Fin," and Amy reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "Just do it, for me."

Fin looked at their hands then at Amy. She smiled sweetly to him and then let go of his hand. She got up and left the table, leaving Fin in his thoughts.

**

* * *

Bellevue Hospital**

Amy walked into the intensive care unit of Bellevue Hospital . This was her last hospital she had to check, but already she was loosing faith. The other four hospitals did not have her uncle.

She slipped past the nurse's station and entered the hall. She peaked through the windows of the rooms and looked around. No John Munch. She began to pick up her pace in her walking speed. She finally reached the last room and saw him.

Munch was like he was when Amy saw him last time, but only worse. He was indeed pale and skinny like Mario had said. Checking to make sure she wasn't being watched, she entered the room and carefully closed the door.

For being a hospital room, it was nice. It had a balcony over looking the garden center. Amy made her way to a nearby chair and sat down. The air tube was not hooked up to him, so that seemed like a good sign. She gently stroked his forehead, but he made no movement. He was still in his a coma. The waterworks in her eyes began to come out and she kissed him on his forehead.

"You stupid old man, can't you wake up? I'm here now," whispered Amy and she laid her head next to his shoulder, her tears now coming down her face, "Everyone misses you so much. The squad hasn't been the same lately. Please comeback, will you? You're the last person I have left that I can call family. Don't leave, not now. Emily says hi. If you leave, then who is going to tell her goodbye? Certainly not me…"

She laid her head on his chest and held his hand. It was ice cold. She cried even harder.

"I should have brought you some music or something…"

Munch stirred from his nap and woke up. A jolt surge through him when he saw a familiar face.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU…"

Amy clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! You stupid old man, do you want me to get caught?"

She let go of his mouth.

"How did you find me? You're not supposed to be here!" hissed Munch.

"I solved a puzzle with the help of your girl friend."

"Emily is not my…oh fine, whatever. You can't be here! Get out of here now while you still have a chance!"

"Not until you've answered some questions. How long have you've been awake?"

"Since yesterday night. Believe me, when I heard what they done to me and you and the others I was ready to throw everything at them! Those stupid…"

"And how are you?"

"How am I! HOW AM I! What does it look like? I'm stuck in a paper-thin gown, being forced-feed to eat something called food in this wretched place, I have wires going in and out of me, bandages all over me, and I don't even know what's going on in the world!"

Amy chuckled and Munch smiled.

"But it's good to see a familiar face. How are you? How's everyone else?"

"Well I've been better and so has the rest of the squad. I miss you, hell we all miss you. Casey's been on a losing streak in court because of you."

"Maybe I should start getting shot more often if I'm doing this to all of you guys."

"Uncle John!"

"I was only joking, Amy."

"It was a bad joke."

"Sorry."

Munch leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Amy laughed softly.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I got some help for this mysterious person who works for the government and Fin too. Fin has been helping me out. I didn't bring him though because he's very good person. We need him in that squad room, so I didn't want him to lose his badge."

"That would be Russ Tuskgrave who helped you. I came around briefly and he happened to be on duty. I told him to pleaselet them know I'm okay. Then I slipped back into a coma before I officially wokeup again last night.He happened to come in today to say he was being reassigned, but he said heletyou guysknow I was okay."

"Well, you seem to be back normal."

"I am now. I've found you. I know that you're okay. That's all I wanted to know. And Mario's okay too…"

"I know. His mom recovered. I said goodbye to him early today before they gave me my medication. Damn pills make me drowsy."

"You'll need to gain some weight. You're really skinny."

"I know. Mario told me the same thing."

"Too bad I didn't smuggle…"

She stopped talking. She heard voices coming closer to the room.

"Oh no! Listen, do you know if they're going to move you again?"

"In a couple of days, but the hospital is trying to persuade them to make me stay the whole week. Now listen, there's a tree below this balcony. Climbed down that and get the hell out of here. I'll be fine."

Amy got up from her seat and kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. He returned them and quickly ushered her out.

"Go!" he hissed.

Amy opened the balcony doors and quickly shut them. She then climbed over the balcony and looked down.

"Oh f! I forgot, I was afraid of heights!" she whimpered.

She maneuvered her way around the balcony towards the tree. She extended one of her arms and grabbed a branch. She then took her foot and wrapped it around the branch and repeated the process until she was on the tree. She let out a sigh and began to climbed down it.

She jumped the last few feet, gave one last look to her uncle's room, and ran to the entrance. She got behind the trash can and looked inside. A few feds were standing between her and the exit.

"Come on, move. Get out of the way," she hissed.

The feds started to move, but to her dismay they headed her way.

"No, no, no, no! The other way! Turn! Oh great, this is the end of my life as I know it."

But they turned at the last minute and walked down the hallway. Amy waited a few minutes and then walked quickly to the entrance and outside the front of the hospital.

She broke into a full run and ran to her car. She unlocked it and clambered inside of it. She turned it on and then sped out of the area.

**

* * *

Olivia Benson's Apt.**

Olivia Benson's Apt. 

It was ten o' clock when Benson woke up to an annoying buzzing sound.

"Arrrgh! Now who wants to talk at this time of night?" she growled to herself as she went to check who it was.

She pressed the button on her buzzer and said, "Who's this?"

"Olivia, it's me, Amy! Please let me in!"

Benson was now fully awake. The sound of Amy's voice was pleading, a sound she had never heard before.

"Hold on, I'm buzzing you in."

Benson quickly put on a bath robe and a few minutes later, there was a rapid knock at her door. She opened it.

Amy had definitely looked better other times. She had smudged dirt marks all over her and for a moment, Benson thought she had been raped.

"Come in, come in," said Benson as she shut and locked the door.

Amy wasted no time. "Olivia, Munch is alive."

"What?" asked Olivia.

"He's alive! I saw him! He's okay."

And Amy began to go into detail of what had happened since the day the government called them in, what happened yesterday, and especially today. Benson sat in her chair, stunned at what Amy was telling her. Then Amy finished her story and sat on the couch. Benson spoke.

"So you've been doing this behind mine, my partner's, and Cragen's back! What were you thinking!" cried Benson.

"I don't know, Liv. I don't know," said Amy shaking her head.

Benson didn't know what to do. She was shocked at what Amy did, but not angry. Then she got up and sat next to Amy.

"Cragen was right. We're not so different. We're both stubborn, we both have secrets…"

"You? Have secrets?" asked Amy incredulously.

Benson nodded. "I was raped and it was your uncle who helped me find my father. We were filling out our genetic tree and I had to leave half my blank because I didn't know my father. He ran his mouth by accident and when he found out, he felt so bad I guess that he got a hold of some tapes."

"Did you ever found him?" asked Amy.

Benson nodded. "But I didn't go confront him. He looked so old, I didn't want to burden him."

"My God…" said Amy in awe.

"Why did you come here?" asked Benson.

"I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to bother Fin…"

"Do you know if the feds saw you?"

"I don't know."

"Then I think it's safe for you to stay here for tonight. Go get yourself cleaned up. We'll go talk to Cragen and the others tomorrow in the morning."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it now. Go get cleaned up. I'll let you borrow some clothes and make up the couch for you."

"Thank you so much, Liv"

"No, thank you Amy for not ignoring what you felt in your heart. I'll think I'll sleep better tonight than I have been in the past two weeks."

Amy smiled and Olivia smiled back. Tomorrow, they would face everyone, together.

* * *

So what do you think? R&R please! 


	4. Ch 4: Closing and Opening Windows

Merry Christmas and here's the fourth chapter! I own Amy and all the characters I make up with the exception of the original because Dick Wolf owns them! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**SVU Squad Room**

**Saturday, November 19th, 2005**

Everyone sat in Cragen's office, even Novak. Amy was sitting in front of Cragen's desk with her head down as she explained everything. Cragen had a look in his eyes that everyone had at least seen once since they worked at the squad room, pure rage.

"I know what I did what was wrong and I'm sorry…" Amy said, but Cragen interrupted her.

"SORRY! SORRY! YOU DISOBEYED NOT ONLY THE GOVERNMENT'S ORDERS, BUT A DIRECT ORDER FROM ME! I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I DO NOT TAKE DISOBEDIENCE EASILY FROM MY DETECTIVES! AS OF RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE PENDING TRANSFER BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL UNIT!"

"Sir, I…"

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST PUT THE WHOLE TRIAL FOR MARK SANDERS IN JEAPORDY! YOU DON'T KNOW, AND I QUOTE, THAT IF THE GOVERNMENT SAW YOU, AND JUST TO TOP IT ALL OFF, YOU'VE PUT MY WHOLE SQUAD IN TROUBLE! WE'LL LUCKY TO GET OFF THIS IF THE GOVERNMENT SAW YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE COMMON SENSE!"

"Sir, I do, but I wasn't going to let…"

"ENOUGH!"

Benson stepped forward from the wall.

"Captain, if I may, I liked to say something on her behalf," said Benson.

Cragen looked at Benson, then nodded.

"Captain, you know we would've all done it. We would eventually come to terms with our feelings and started looking for him. You know this and I'm glad to say that Amy found him in time before he's moved to some random place in Nebraska. We still have time, we have the power to bring him back from the dead. All we need is a name from Sanders. Look at us, we're all suffering from this! We're not getting a good night sleep, or we're denting our softball bats or lockers, or not eating right. Put yourself in her shoes, you would've done the same thing, especially if you were related to him. That's all I have to say."

She stepped back to the wall and Stabler gave her a nod. Cragen sat in his chair and sighed.

"If I suspend you, then it will only raise questions. But I am still considering your transfer back to Homicide. You will continue working here until further notice," Cragen said.

"Thank you Captain," said Amy.

He nodded then looked at everyone in the room.

"So we know he's alive. And if Amy is going to go down for all this, then let's not let her sacrifice be in vain. Casey and Fin, go down to Sanders and tell him he has one last chance to give up the name. And if he doesn't, then threaten him with something."

"Like what?" asked Novak.

"Anything as long it's within reason," replied Cragen, "Olivia, Elliot look at Munch's case that Amy has on her. See if you can help her find anything that John didn't mention to his partners. You guys have your orders, now go."

And everyone left his office.

**

* * *

Rikers Island**

"Detective Fin and ADA Novak, what a nice surprise," said Balthus upon entering the room, "Come to offer a deal."

"Well, yes and no," said Novak, "We've come here to see if your client has changed his mind."

"I haven't," said Sanders.

"Oh well, then I guess I have to go to my boss and tell him to process that death penalty request," said Novak.

"What? You're joking! You guys need that name to catch the killer!" cried Balthus.

"You think that the ADA was going to offer him a life sentence just because he has a name that could lead us to the killer? You're losing your touch Balthus."

Sanders now looked at Balthus, who was giving Novak a look of utter revulsion.

"So, you kill me. What good will that do?" said Sanders.

"Unless the government takes over," said Novak, "And they can do a lot more damage than we can ever do."

Sanders flinched somewhat, but he remained calm.

"We found a buddy of yours who is willing to testify against you. Counterfeiting millions of dollars is a serious offense. Yeah, your friend may get some time, but you'll be screwed," said Fin

"So what will you do in order to keep him in state custody?" asked Balthus.

"If he gives us the name, then we'll try to keep him and I'll recommend that he not be tried under the death penalty," said Novak.

"So I'm not gonna die?" asked Sanders.

"I said recommend," said Novak, "It will be up to a judge to decide."

Sanders looked around for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay…"

"Mark, shut up!" cried Balthus.

"What good will it do me? There's no way they're handing to me the feds. I know my chances. You're looking for Walkens."

Fin looked at him.

"What's his full name?" he asked quietly.

"I'm giving just his surname…"

"WHAT'S HIS FULL NAME!"

"James Walkens! Jeez man, you need some anger management!"

Fin got up from his chair without waiting for Novak. She followed Fin from the room and just managed to stop him before leaving the facility.

"Fin, mind telling me what's wrong?" asked Novak, worried.

"That's was our witness I just threatened him. We'll be lucky if he hasn't skipped town yet," he said as he quickly dialed his cell phone number, "This is Odafin Tutuola. I need a squad at James Walkens Residence, 84th Street, Jackson Heights, Queens. When? Now would be a good time."

**

* * *

James Walkens Residence**

**84th Street**

**Jackson Heights**

**Queens**

Fin, along with everyone else from the squad room, surrounded the house. Amy had stayed behind with Novak to help her out with the case.

Cragen motioned Benson and Stabler to go up to the front door and knock.

Benson and Stabler went up to the front door and knocked.

"Yo, Walkens, open up!" shouted Stabler as banged on the door with his fist.

A door unlatched slowly and Walkens peeked outside, but when he saw Benson and Stabler wearing vests saying Police on them, he tried to shut the door quickly, but Benson and Stabler kicked it down. Walkens went flying across the room and into the wall. The pair grabbed him and pinned him against the wall while Fin led a squad upstairs and into Walkens' room.

Fin saw a sniper rifle laying on the bed next to a trash bag and let out a sigh of relief. Walkens had not got rid of the weapon just yet. He knew they would run tests, but he knew it was the gun that shot Munch.

"CLEAR!" he shouted to the rest of his squad below.

Cragen felt relief and in an instant the tired look went away from his eyes.

"Get him outta here," he said to a squad, "and secure this area."

Some police took Walkens away from Benson and Stabler's grasp. They looked at him and nodded.

"Look what we found as a bonus," said Fin as he came down the stairs with the rifle.

"A murder weapon," said Stabler, smiling.

"Let's see what the feds do now when they try to take Sanders and Walkens away from us," said Benson.

**

* * *

Office of ADA Casey Novak**

Amy and Novak were working on some paperwork when Hammond came running into Novak's office. They took no notice of him. He was there to negotiate with them on handing Sanders and Walkens over.

"ADA Novak, we need to talk, alone."

"Take a number and get in the back of the line," said Novak, "I'm busy helping Amy Munch with her case. Her case is more important than you."

"If that case deals with two suspects you have in custody by the names of Sanders and Walkens, then you might want to make an exception," said Hammond.

"What kind of exception?" asked Amy, narrowing her eyes at him.

"We would like for you guys to hand over Sanders and Walkens over to federal custody."

"Go to hell, Hammond. We did the work, we get the credit. What are you going to do with them, stick 'em in a prison so they can rot the rest of their lives away in some small room that some other perp deserves?" she snarled at him.

"What she said," said Novak, "Now if you don't mind we need to be…"

"Your uncle's alive, Amy," said Hammond.

Novak and Amy stopped working.

"He's dead you lying son of a…"

"I'm serious. Why did we have a closed casket ceremony? I can arrange some visitation rights and maybe even a possibility to bring him back if you hand over Sanders and Walkens."

Novak and Amy looked at each other.

"On one condition," said Novak, "We see him now. Then maybe I can arrange it."

"Done," said Hammond.

**

* * *

Bellevue Hospital**

The SVU squad and Novak walked into the hospital led by Hammond. They did not go down the direction to where the intensive unit care was, but down the recovery room hallway. Amy mustered all she could from not smiling.

Hammond stopped at a room and knocked on the door. "John, may I come in?" he asked.

"Get the away from me!" came Munch's voice, "You've made my life a wreck! Leave me in peace!"

Hammond shook his head and opened the door.

"Not this time, John. Some people want to see you," he said.

Munch was reading a newspaper and made no effort to stop what he was doing.

"If it's people from the government, then they can kiss my ass," he snarled.

"Now is that anyway to treat your partner?" asked Fin.

Munch slapped the newspaper down and looked at everyone in the room.

"What now, Hammond? Are they my goodbye present?" he said looking away from them, "I'm not going to ever seen them again. Why must you prolong my suffering?"

"No, we made some arrangements that you can come back and work with us," said Novak.

He looked at them. "You're lying," he said quietly, "The government would never do that."

"Not unless if we have something they want badly," said Cragen.

"You're kidding. I'm dead. I'm supposed to be in a coffin, with a tombstone that says 'Here lies John Munch, the biggest and kindest pain in the ass that the world has ever known!' Even these idiots paid for my funeral!" Munch exclaimed and pointed to Hammond, "He even said you cleaned out my desk and replaced me already!"

"See Elliot? This is what we need back at the office; humor, wit, and conspiracy theories," said Benson smilingly.

"I still don't believe it. The day I died, I was supposed to be erased from this planet and now I'm walking on it again," he said.

"And since when we would replace you? We were fine with four detectives, and we did clean out your desk, but…" said Stabler.

"Whatever is left of it," muttered Munch.

"We saved your crap, John! Even the hula doll!"

"I don't know," Munch said and he looked away from the squad.

Amy sighed and Cragen knew that they needed a minute alone.

"Think about it, John," said Cragen as he ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door.

Amy sat down in a nearby chair and took Munch's hand.

"It's not the same without you," she said, "I can't finish my book I'm reading."

"Start another one," he muttered.

"You know damn well I like to finish what I start," she said.

"You don't get it! I died and…"

"Now you can live by one simple push of a button on a government computer saying that you are entitled to social security!" exclaimed Amy.

Munch looked at her.

"I missed you and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you pass this up! What about Emily…"

"We had nothing in common. She…"

"Misses you as much as I do."

Munch shook his head.

"It's not because I don't want to come back and see you…"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD!" shouted Amy and she ran out of the room, passed the squad and Hammond, and into the nearby stair well. She pounded her fist into the wall and sobbed.

Fin went to go after her, but Benson grabbed him.

"No, Fin. Let her be," she said.

Hammond shuffled his feet for a while and spoke.

"I can't force him to come back, but if you hand over Sanders and Walkens, he can come back anytime he wants. It's up to you if you want the deal."

"Isn't there a…" Fin began, but Cragen shook his head.

"This is for John to decide, but let me try to convince him. Olivia, go and check on Amy. The rest of you, stay here."

And Cragen entered the room. Munch was staring at the wall with a far away look in his eyes.

"John," Cragen said to get his attention.

"Oh, hello Captain," Munch muttered.

"John, I know what Amy did and I'm considering putting her back in Homicide," said Cragen.

"I knew something like this would happen," said Munch.

"I let her off the hook with her wild driving, but this is just too much. She disobeyed a direct order from me. I thought if you came back, you could keep her in check for me. She listens to you. She only listens to the squad when she wants to. I could suspend her, but then it would raise questions."

Munch remained silent.

"Think about it, okay?" said Cragen and left the room, leaving Munch alone his thoughts again.

* * *

The big question: WILL MUNCH COME BACK! I hold the power to make him disappear forever, but do you really think I'm that cruel? R&R please! 


	5. Ch 5: Family Matters

Here you go everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the orginal characters, but I own Amy and all the other characters I made up.

**

* * *

**

**SVU Squad Room**

**Saturday, November 26th, 2005**

The evening sun shined into the squad room a week later. They all sat there in their desks, with the exception of Novak who was leaning against the wall near the coffee bar. Stabler drummed his fingers on his desk, Benson fiddle with her pen, Fin kept looking from the wall to the clock, Cragen sat in Munch's chair with his arms crossed, and Novak tapped her foot against the wall. All had a dazed look in their eyes as Amy fiddle with a piece of paper with her hand.

A letter.

They kept their part of the bargain. But Hammond told them that he was having problems on his end. They all scoffed at the thought.

Problems meaning he lied to them. All of them. Munch was now…

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Fin all of a sudden and slamming his fist on his desk, "This is some serious…"

"Calm yourself, Fin," said Amy, "Hammond will explain, though I think I already know the answer."

"Will you two stop acting like nothing is going to happen!" said an annoyed Novak.

"What can we say, we like to be annoying," said both Fin and Amy with smirks on their face.

Benson and Stabler looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Should be use to it by now, Casey," said Stabler.

"Sorry, Elliot. Just a bit tense, that's all," replied Novak.

"I think we all are," said Benson.

"And we're wondering if things will ever be the same again," said Cragen.

"Perhaps they will be, that is if you don't spend the rest of your careers wondering whether I'm at home or in the ER."

Everyone faced the beginning of the squad room. John Munch stood at the entrance of the squad room, along with Hammond.

"You're late," snarled Fin.

"And it's nice to see you too, Fin. How you've been?" asked Munch cheerfully.

"Resisting the urge to kick your ass because, one, Hammond said we were going to have to wait a week to see you alive, and two, you're late! You're usually a man of punctuality!"

Munch rolled his eyes. "I wonder what's worse, me 'dead' or you telling me I'm a man of punctuality."

Benson got up from her desk and hugged Munch.

"Stupid old man," she said trying not to cry, "That's just Fin's way of saying I missed you."

"Olivia, you're putting too much pressure on my shoulder. Let go…please!"

Benson stopped hugging him. "Sorry," she muttered.

"See that's what this squad room needs; sarcasm, wit, humor, and last but not least, conspiracy theories just to annoy the hell out of us," said Stabler.

I suppose it's a little too late to ask didja miss me," said Munch, grinning.

"Come on, there's cake and wine in my office," said Cragen.

"Ahh, real food. I'll eat anything at this point."

Only one person was not taking part of the festivities, Amy. Cragen had called her in his office earlier that week and told her that the brass approved of his recommendation to send her back to Homicide. She had stuff packed and was ready to leave after the party, but she was also ready to leave her uncle's place.

She figured that it was best. DaCosta would have loved an excuse to harass her even more if he found out her financial status. So, for the best for both of them, she was already to go and move out.

Amy notice that one figure was watching her and she looked up. Hammond was watching her, curiously. Amy glared at him.

"Don't you have some secret network to bust or something?" she asked exasperated.

"No, I'm wondering why you're not taking part in the party," said Hammond.

"Go to hell," muttered Amy, "Why do you care?"

"I heard you're being transferred back to your original unit."

"Do me a favor, get outta here while you're still in one piece."

"Okay, just thought you wanted to talk."

"Do me another favor, don't try to make me feel better."

Hammond sighed and left the squad room. Amy watched him go and turned her view to Cragen's office. The mood was certainly festive in there, but she hated being a party crasher. She grabbed her bad and headed upstairs to the roof top.

It was probably one of the coldest nights. Even so, Amy did not have her coat on. She sat watching the buildings twinkling in the dark, night sky. The wind whistled around her. She lost track of time. So much had happen in one month and yet, she was still processing whatever was left of it. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Munch standing over her. She looked up when his shadow fell over her.

"Pretty cool night to be up here without a jacket," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"What do you want old man?" asked Amy, looking at the buildings again.

"Surprisingly, I thought you would be the one causing that entire ruckus down there. You did find me after all."

"And it don't mean squat."

"It does too and you know it."

Amy didn't say anything, neither did Munch. A long silence fell between them. The wind picked up again and Amy pulled herself closer. Munch took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her.

"That better?" he asked.

"I guess," sighed Amy.

"A little over six months ago, we were up here."

"Discussing your marital status."

"And a few other things…what's wrong?"

Amy had tears coming down her cheek, but she was not sobbing.

"Nothing," said Amy and she quickly wiped them away.

"I maybe old, but I'm not going senile. I know what I saw," said Munch.

"It's just that…"

"What?"

Amy couldn't hold it in and Munch hugged her.

"It's okay, honey. Don't cry, I'm back for good. I'm here to stay as long as you want me to."

And he began to rock her back and forth.

"_I remember when I was a child,_

_my mother used to sing to me,_

_'You're an angel, beautiful as all the worlds,_

_I will bring a little star to you.'_

_It still sounds in my ears,_

_the beautiful melody._

_My youth is lost,_

_still I sing to myself her little song…"_

Amy looked at him with a wonder look her eyes and began to sing the song too.

"_Sing little birdie, sing,_

_you make my lot easier._

_Remind me,_

_of the childhood years,_

_sing little birdie, sing."_

Amy looked at the buildings.

"Dad use to sing me that to sleep. Over the years, Mom learned it too. Zing Faygele Zing, I haven't heard that in years. I never knew what the title meant though. Dad always sung it to me in English," she said.

"It means 'Sing Little Birdie, Sing' in Hebrew or Yiddish. I don't remember which one right now," said Munch.

Amy smiled and sighed. "Cragen transfer me back to Homicide," she finally said, "We're not going to see each other again."

"What do you mean?" asked Munch, confused, "You're still living at my place…"

"I thought it was best that I leave completely. Thanks for letting me stay though. To be honest, I never liked my Mitsubishi Eclipse and I wanted to trade it in, but I never had enough money for the down payment because I was helping Leena with her rent."

They both chuckled.

"I gotta go, it's getting late," said Amy.

"Where are you going for the night?"

"A hotel near Central Park. I'll be fine."

She kissed her uncle on the forehead.

"Bye old man. Thanks for letting me know what it was like to have someone to care for you again."

And Amy left the roof top, leaving Munch in his thoughts. After awhile, he got up swiftly and walked quickly down to the squad room as fast as his body would let him.

* * *

I know, I know, I'm tormenting you. I've got two more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy them both!


	6. Ch 6: Cragen's POV Hoax

Behold! Here's the next-to-last chapter everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Cragen's Pov Hoax**

It was late when I went to bed. Everyone had left. Munch went upstairs to the rooftop and I went to bed. I hadn't slept for more than thirty minutes when Munch came bursting into my office. I jumped up from my bed and reached for my revolver, but I let a sigh of relief go.

"Goddamn John, you sure know how to scare people," I said, but the look on his face told me he was in no mood to joke around.

"What is this B.S. that I'm hearing from Amy she's leaving!" roared Munch.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" I asked.

"Being transferred! Back to Homicide! In the Bronx!"

"Oh," I said and went to my desk and looked around in my first drawer.

"This what you mean?" I said, holding a document up for him to see.

He took it from me and read it over.

"This…this…this is fake? A mere hoax?" Munch asked disbelieving.

"Why do you think 'void' is printed lightly in gray below the document?" I asked.

"Nice job," growled Munch, but then he grasped his left side and fell to his knees.

I scrambled to him. "John, John! Are you okay!" I asked worried.

"I'm fine. The doc said I couldn't overreact to things for a while. That bullet in the stomach area, it's taking that side a little while to get back to normal again," he grumbled to me.

I grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Whew! I'll be glad when my body starts acting like its old self again. But now's not the time to be worried about me. I'm worried about Amy."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She took your prank joke seriously. She left my place and cleaned out everything she owned. I don't know where she went. She didn't tell me."

I walked slowly back to my desk and rummaged through my drawers again and pulled his badge and gun.

"I thought she had those," Munch said.

"She gave them to me. Here, since you're back on the force, take them. Give me fifteen minutes and then we'll go look for her."

"I think I can manage, Captain."

"Not in your present form. Besides, we'll have better luck if there's two people."

Munch rolled his eyes. "Fine then, your funeral."

I looked at him. "What?"

"She probably won't hesitate shooting you if we do find her."

* * *

The last chapter is almost done! Be patient everyone!


	7. Ch 7: Ruckus On The Beach

Here's the last chapter, everyone! I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Long Island Beach**

Amy sat on top of her car looking out on the beach. It seemed warmer on the water front than on the roof top at the precinct. It was more soothing too with the rolling surf. But the peace was broken when a car pulled up and a group of teenager boys came out.

"Oh f," thought Amy, "Troublemakers at my favorite spot in all of this city."

She watched them for awhile, but they did seem not to cause any trouble. So she went back to staring at the ocean front. Perhaps they did not notice her.

Or perhaps they did. Now they began to whistle at her and call her. Amy ignored them.

"Idiots," she muttered, "I'm in no mood to take any crap from anybody right now."

"Hey there, baby! Watcha doing?" cried one of the boys.

Amy rolled her eyes and continued staring out at the ocean.

"Come on over here girl! Have some fun with us," he said as his friends began to whistle and shout.

Amy crossed her arms and held them tightly. She began to pantomimic the song her uncle had sung to her earlier.

"See, guys? She's thinking about it!"

"_My youth is lost, still I sing to myself her little song_…" Amy said getting louder.

"Let's go make up her mind for her," said the guy and his friends began to follow him in Amy's direction.

"Turn around boys," said Amy, turning to face them.

"Why? Don't you want to have fun with us?" asked the boy.

"Not in a million years, boys. You got fifteen seconds to clear out or…"

"Or what baby doll?"

Amy took a deep breath and took out her gun and hopped down from the hood of her car. "Or I haul your ass in for harassing a police officer."

"You? A police officer? You're too tiny!" the boy sneered.

"Do you want to find out?" asked Amy as she watched them surround her.

"Maybe," said the boy, "GET HER!"

The boys began to close in on her, but they heard a sound that made them stop.

Munch and Cragen had their guns out. Munch had fired his into the ground and Cragen had his revolver pointed at the boys.

"Now why can't you do what the lady says?" asked Munch, "Men, in general, are supposed to respect a woman's wishes."

"Who the hell are you, Gramps!" asked the boy.

"John! Excaptain! What the hell are you doing here! And watch your shooting! Don't shoot near my car!" cried Amy, "Especially you, Excaptain."

"I'm not blind!" shouted Munch, "I can see your car perfectly from here!"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're here to save you! Actually, it started out that we were trying to find you, so we called Leena and she told us where you usually hang out and…" Cragen began.

"Great, so now I don't have a secret spot where I can escape from you guys, especially you Excaptain,"

"What's the deal with the Excaptain business?" exclaimed Cragen.

"I don't work for you anymore, remember?" said Amy.

"Oh really? I bet you didn't notice the void printed in light grey on the bottom of the document?"

"What?"

"Never mind that now!" shouted Munch, "If you two have forgotten already, as I'm sure you have, we have a situation here where a detective is surrounded by five teenage boys that might harm her!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you," said Amy.

"You're doing a great job of it too," said Munch.

"Ha ha, I'm bursting at the seams with laughter."

Munch rolled his eyes. "Boys, do think about what you're doing. You're going against two detectives and a captain of a unit. You don't want to mess with us politically or physically. You're too young."

"Enough talk!" shouted the boy and swung at Amy.

Amy reholstered her gun and punched the boy in the stomach all in one swift movement. He went down on his knees and his friends began to ran back to their car, passing Munch and Cragen. He scrambled up and ran past the both of them, Munch and Cragen, giving him glares along the way.

"See? I told you I could take care of myself," said Amy walking over to them as the boys drove away.

"Oh really? The question is, did you provoke them?" asked Cragen sternly.

"No," replied Amy, "And what's this that my transfer was a void?"

"I thought maybe you could use a little lesson in obeying orders from your superior. I printed out one of those after I typed void in light gray letters."

Amy looked at him and then began to laugh. Munch and Cragen looked at her.

"You're not going to blow his brains out?" asked Munch puzzlingly.

"Why? That's the most creative prank I have ever heard and it's funny too because I thought I was really leaving. I actually fell for it!"

Munch and Cragen looked at each other and shook their heads. When she saw them shaking her heads, she muttered, "You guys have no sense of humor." Then, they began to chuckle.

"So, this means you're going to invade my apartment again?" asked Munch.

"I guess so and this also means I get my desk back," said Amy.

"Damn! There's goes mine and Fin's plan for creating a wet bar out of it," said Munch, snapping his fingers.

"You were going to make a wet bar out of her desk?" asked Cragen bemused at the thought.

"Yes and it would have been cool! We would have been selling drinks and making money. We hadn't decided on a name though."

"How about you call it Leave-Amy's-Desk-Alone?" asked Amy.

"Okay, I get the picture. I won't touch it!" said Munch.

"Sure you won't, John. Sure you won't," said Cragen.

**Executive Writer: Babyfwuffles**

**

* * *

**

The end! So what do you think of it? R&R please!


End file.
